The overall objective of this contract is to evaluate control measures for infectious diseases other than AIDS. There are still many infectious diseases for which effective and highly safe vaccines and therapies have yet to be developed. Additionally, for some diseases improved vaccines are needed that will prevent infection and disease in age groups not currently protected and that will offer increased safety. New vaccine and drug candidates continue to be developed, spurred on by advances in the basic sciences. The capacity to evaluate these new and improved vaccine and therapy candidates in an efficient and expeditious manner is an essential element of the efforts of the Division of Microbiology and Infectious Diseases (DMID) of the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID). This contract for a Vaccine and Treatment Evaluation Unit (VTEU) in an integral part of these efforts and supports Phase I and Phase II clinical trials of bacterial and viral vaccines, other biologicals, and drugs as preventative and therapeutic measures against infectious diseases in people of all ages and risk categories. In selected circumstances, Phase III vaccine trials may also be undertaken. Also of importance is the epidemiologic surveillance of pathogens that are of special interest to NIAID, and capacity to undertake limited, relevant, basic and preclinical research directly linked to vaccine biology and immunology.